Maryland's blog of smartness!
by SeeUChan 3
Summary: The state of maryland deiced to start a blog along with her other brothers and sisters!Ask anna any questions! rated t just incase!SEND MESSAGE TROUGHT PM THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there,

If you are reading this letter this you have probably stumbled on my blog .Oh let me introduce myself! I am the state of Maryland or Anna Theresa Jones. Well what else should I say…I don't know but please feel free to leave me a message or anything you would love to say to me!

Sincerely,

Anna T. Jones / the state of Maryland

**Name: Anna T. Jones**

**State: the state of Maryland**

**Birthday (Admission in the union): April 28, 1788**

**Nicknames: The old line state, the Free State, America in miniature, Miss nerdy pants, **

**Height: 5'3**

**Gender: Female**

**Eye color: Ocean blue **

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Hair style: She wears her hair in an undone bun with a little bit of hair sticking out and weres a black eyed Susan in her hair.**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: Maryland is a really hard worker, she happens to work in a lab on afternoons and weekends (That is why she is called Miss nerdy pants…). She is very kind and acts like a proper young lady. She also looks very similar to her farther (hence her nickname"America in miniature"). She happens to hold a friendly rivalry with Virginia over D.C. and other things. **

**Likes: Science! Crabs, math, and going to the beach **

**Dislikes: Being called a nerd and pollution **

Hey everyone I decide that I would try a blog like everyone else is doing so here it is!

See you later

SeeUChan 3


	2. Chapter 2:Kanssas

Hey everyone!

I got a letter! It's from Kansas! Lets read it shall we!

Hey Maryland

Your sister Logan (Kansas) here, wanted to know what you're bringing to Thanksgivings.

Kansas

Hello Kansas!

I will be brining crab soup! I will also bring some bay oysters! Tell everyone I said hi!

Sincerely,

Anna T. Jones/The state of Maryland

Sorry! I haven't replied in a while! I promise to be more up to date!

See ya!

SeeUchan 3


	3. Chapter 3:OOO

Hello again everyone!

I got another letter! This one is from the land of Ooo!

Question: who *are* you, Anna?

Signed: The Land of Ooo (dat is a rl cuntry I locked it up so der!111)

Hello!

I am a state of the United States of America! I am the seventh oldest state! I think I have heard of you! Well write back soon!

Sincerely,

Anna T. Jones/The state of Maryland

Send more letters!

bye,

SeeUchan 3!


	4. Chapter 4:Missourri

Hello everyone!

I Hope that you all had an awesome Christmas and also a happy new year! My Christmas was fine! The boss let me off for the whole week! I got a bunch of things (Mostly books!). Hey Misty sent me another letter!

Dear Anna,

...ANNA! How are you? It's your younger sis Missouri, just dropping by to say hi!

-Misty (Missouri)

Hello Misty!

Thank you for stopping by to say hello! I really appreciate it! I hope you liked my present I sent you!*sent some bay crabs* Enjoy them!

From,

Anna

Hey everyone!

I wish you all happy holidays from me to you! J

SeeU Chan 3


	5. Chapter 5:Baltimore

Hi eveyone!

Happy new year! yeah i khow its a little late to be saying that but anyway...I got a letter from baltimore today!

Hey Big Sister!

Hey, it's Baltimore, one of your cities. I wish I could see you more often! Christmas here has been great, by the way. ;) I also wanted to tell you that I'vebeen working on keeping the Bay clean, and that the Harbor is doing well. Could you come by soon? I could make you some crab to eat! See you soon! ;D

Hannah (Baltimore)

Hello sister!

Hello Hannna!It has be a long time since i last saw you! Ill be off soon, so then i can come and see you!Oh thats good to hear about your christmas!Good job, do you think you can get annapolis to help you with that?i dont want you working all alone!Good job on the harbor too!

Sincerally,

Anna T. jones/ The state of maryland


	6. Chapter 6 : East Washington

Hello everyone!

How are you guys!Today I got a letter from east Washington! Let's read it!

Hey sis!

Washington here. Well, the East part of Washington State. How's it goin'? Haven't seen ya in a while... well, okay, for at least a few weeks, but still! How's the weather? Hope everything is okay over there. Oh yeah! What's it like being a neighbor to a cousin like Newfoundland? I mean, I hear they're accent is really difficult to understand... is it true?

love ya,

Alex

East Washington

Hello Alex!

I am doing very well and I hope you are to!The weather over here is very chilly but I'm fine! Oh yes newfoundland's accent is pretty hard for me to understand but I still get him. Its actually the same for novia Scotia but I can also understand him:-).

Love Anna/Maryland


	7. Chapter 7: Double letter!

Hello everyone!

How is everyone today! Today I got 2 letters! One from east Washington and the other from Ontario!

1st one!

Sis,

I'm doing wonderful! Normally I complain a bit about the winter (which is weird considering the weather DURING winter), but after those fires in the summer, I'm loving this. I just wish it would snow more.

What my eastern cousins accents like? I kind of want to meet them. But if I do, you have got to be there to translate for me. =D

Got any snow yet?

loving ya,

Alex

E. Washington

Hey Alex!

Good to hear. Yeah me too. The snow is cool! I got a tiny bit but not a lot. We really don't have a accent but new York dose and the southern ones do to! I don't really know any others. Sorry.

From,

Anna

2nd one!

Ontario: Hello cus, It's Claire Williams, or the repersentive of Ontario. You may not remeber my dad but i bet you remeber me. i mean im sure your dad told you about the girl who came running into the meeting room with a chassing a boy with a chainsaw. Well that girl was me. BC: I'm guessing that boy was Quebec. Hey Maryland it's Mike, or British Columbia, or BC. I really don't care. How has life been treating ya. I mean ive been good and all. Ontario: I GOT MY CHAIN SAW TAKEN AWAY. BC: There's a good reason for that you know. Ontario: Like i said i didnt actually kill anyone! BC: what ever. Bye Maryland

HelloBC and Ontario!

Oh so that was you! That was hilarious! I'm fine BC thank you for asking! Oh you poor thing! But it was pretty risky…But funny. . Anyway

From,

Anna


	8. Chapter 8: East washington 3

Hey you guys!

I just got another letter from Alex!

Sis,

So, who all has contacted you? You've heard of the 2Ps, right? It seems like I'm a magnet for them. Would you be kind and help me out? I'd love to get to know more of BCs siblings.

Just send 'em my way! Please? Oh yeah! What's it like being up in the far corner? I know I feel forgotten...well I guess mistaken would work too, over here in my own little corner. Do you ever get mistaken for another state?

Ja ne,  
Alex ( )

Hey!

Yeah I have heard of them! Whoa you poor thing! I heard my 2p is a slacker…Totally! Ill tell BC and the others! Ok! It's pretty annoying at times... Virginia and Pennsylvania always push me back and forth. No I don't recall ever being mistaken for another state...

From,

Anna


	9. Chapter 9: Hong Kong

Hello again!

I got a letter from Mr. Hong Kong today!

Néih hóu  
so hey, I'm kinda new to these letter things.

Um...Hi? How's it going?  
Love,  
Hong Kong  
Xiang Kirkland-Wang

Hello!

Welcome to the blog club! I'm fine thank you for asking Mr. Hong Kong!

It's nice to finally meat you I have heard of you trough dad and uncle authur!

Its it true that you like to use firecrackers all the time? Write back soon!

From,

Anna

Paste your document here...


	10. Chapter 10: Hong Kong 2 (10th letter!)

Hello guys! Happy Friday!

I got another letter from Mr. Hong Kong today!

Néih hóu  
Ah, thanks. It's good that you're in stable health. How is the rest of your family.  
Nice to meet you too. I've often heard of England complaining about America and a few of the states when I'm with him. Actually, he had called me while drunk complaining about you guys again. Sure are popular, gave me a laugh.  
Yes it is, but I still do! I once set off firecrackers on lou-si's (China) ladder while he was on his roof so he couldn't get down. In short I wasn't allowed to come inside the house for a month but it was worth it.  
Love,  
Hong Kong  
Xiang Kirkland-Wang

Hi!

The rest of the family is fine!Yeah Uncle Arthur always complains about some of us…sometime I wonder how he gets drunk so fast. Ha! That's funny! That dose sound worth it! What are all the other Asian nations like?

Love,

Anna!

Hey you guys!

I am recommending this story to you guys! Its called **Hetalia Academy for Obsessed Fan Fiction Writers. **Go check it out! And a special thanks to AILOVE-withcake For being my tenth writer! THANKS!

SeeUChan 3


	11. Chapter 11: Hong Kong 3

Hello!

Hey you guys I'm in New Orleans right now for fat Tuesday with Louisiana! While I was at the hotel I got another letter from Mr. Hong Kong.

Néih hóu  
He's had years of practice. Trust me I know. India does too, you can ask him.  
Gosh where do I begin? Lou-si (China) is the biggest worrywart you could come across, but he is really an old man (I didn't say that btw), Japan is really quiet and has a perverted streak, but you don't see that often. Taiwan is really cute and nice but worries a lot and has a mean streak as well, Korea is...an idiot. Vietnam is really quiet and smart, Thailand as well. Anything else you wanna know?  
Love  
Hong Kong  
Xiang Kirkland-Wang

Hi!

Good! I actually always wanted to go to India! Mr. China is a worrywart? That makes scene. Oh no I didn't hear a thing! He dose. Wow. Well at lest he is not like France… that's good! But I hear she kind of like Miss. Belarus a I don't know why my father hangs out with him. I know Miss Vietnam! She is really smart! Ive heard of Mr. Thailand too! I hear he has an elephant! That's awesome! As much as possible!

Love,

Anna


	12. Chapter 12: Hong Kong 4

Hello!

Kong wrote again! Lets us read it!

Néih hóu  
Actually, Lou-si can be really mean. Think strict Asian mother at your place.  
I think Thailand has three elephants. But I haven't checked in in a while and I don't really feel like going anywhere.  
Love  
Hong Kong  
Xiang Kirkland-Wang

Hi!

you poor thing!I think I can see him being that now..Really that must be a handful! No need to go anywhere! Just stay home and relax!

Love!

Anna

Oh! and a quick shout out to Anime Apprentice for following the story! THANKS!

SeeUChan 3


	13. Chapter 13: rin Neko23

Hi guys!

I got a new letter! Its from Rin Neko23!

Hi, Maryland  
I have a questions to ask you. You don't have to answer some if you don't want to.

What's Washington D.C. like? And when everyone's together how is it? Really frustrating and loud I presume? Who's all a couple? If there are any. Who are you the most close to? Are you dating anyone? Are you friends with any countries?

Sorry, I have so many questions. '-.-

-rin neko23

Hi!

Washington is a very beautiful but pretty crazy city I must say. Everyone usually together during state meetings and some holidays (especially 4th of July!). Its pretty cool until new jersey and new York start arguing and California decides to get high

_ _ ;;. Yes! That is very true! No one is really a couple in the family. I think…ME! Dating anyone! Ha! Yeah right *hides her picture of her and Virginia at a party*. Uh Not really unless you count uncle authur and Mattie.. No problem! I enjoyed answering them!

Love

Anna T. Jones/The state of Maryland


	14. Chapter 14: Hong Kong 5

Hello all!

I received another letter from Hong Kong yet again!

Néih hóu  
Meh, I don't really care. At least I don't have to go to school at all.  
Hah, done.  
Love  
Hong Kong  
Xiang Kirkland-Wang

Hi!

Yes! I still have to go to school. YOU'RE LUCKY! Oh really Ok! Well tell china and the other nations I said hi when you have a chance! I world really like to visit one day…

Love,

Anna

Hi guys.

Im sorry about how I have been answering lately but I think im going to be only answering questions on Wednesdays because my computer is broken and I don't have any other computers so I have to answer them while im at my granddads. so yeah. Anybody else going to otakon other than me?

SeeUChan 3


	15. Chapter 15: Hong Kong 6

Hi everyone! Heres another letter from Hong Kong!

Néih hóu  
Meh, but the work force is kinda lame ya know? For some bizarre reason i can't find a real job, so lately I've been running around making deliveries...among other things.  
I'll tell 'em that you said hi.  
Visit. Do it!  
Love  
Hong Kong  
Xiang Kirkland-Wang

Hi!

Sorta. I work for this biotech company other than going to school so im really busy. Aw that sucks.I will toally vist! Great!

Love,

Anna!

Hi guys!

I would like to take this time to make a shout out to vera rosewood! Make shure to read her stories! They are amazing!

Thanks for reading!,

SeeUChan 3


End file.
